Trampolines for use with marble runs have been provided. However, the methods and devices for securing and positioning the trampoline relative to the marble run are cumbersome and difficult to use and are also imprecise, difficult to adjust and/or do not provide a consistent response with respect to an incoming and a rebounding object.